Love Hurts
by Luine
Summary: Okay this is a Gohan fic...Some unusual pairings if i do say so myself (which i do) ~YAOI~ **Chap. 6 added** R&R plz
1. Chap. 1

A/N: Okay this was my first DBZ fic. I really like this pairing...im sorry but i really dont like the whole GohanXPiccolo thing...scares me....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...that belongs to Akira Toriyama...dude u rock!!   
  
LOVE HURTS  
  
  
He wouldnt let them get away with it; all the pain and suffering that they had caused him. Mostly Goku and those damn Z fighters but their day would come and the earth would pay dearly for their mistakes. Even his sister had betrayed him and married that weak earthling Krillin. Seventeen would have his revenge and his enemies would regret the day they wished him back! They probably didnt even know that he was back. When they had made their wish on the dragonballs to bring back all the people killed by Cell he too had returned. Now, to start his plan he needed something or someone they all cared about and he knew just the person. First however he had to finish the invention which he was working on and then he would put his plan into action.  
  
Gohan twisted in his sleep, sweat glistened on his face. The nightmare was back again. Every night for the past two months he would have the same dream. In this dream he would relive the events of his fathers death, fighting Cell over and over again...then he would see his father raise his fingers to his forehead to use his 'Instant translocation technique'. He would cry out to his father, to stop him but not a word passed through his lips. He never succeeded, so he had to go through that same horror night after night wathching his father shimmer then vanish as he shouted:  
"DADDY!! NO!! PLEASE COME BACK!" he woke up as he always did with tears streaming dowm his face and his body racked with sobs.  
  
Chichi rushed into the room having heard her son cry out. Worry creased her face when she saw her distressed son sitting up in bed his shoulders trembling from the silent tears which ran down his face. Goten could be heard wailing from his room   
"Its okay mom im fine now..." Gohan said without ever looking up. Chichi stood in the doorway for another minute as Gohan lied down and turned away. She then left the room to calm Goten thinking as she walked '...oh Goku, my love, please come back...Gohan needs you so badly'  
  
Aftre his mother had left Gohan sat up again and waited to hear the quiet click of her bedroom door before he slipped out of bed and crept down to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk and drank it down. He knew he wasnt going to get anymore sleep that night, experience had thought him that much. He stared at the empty glass. About an hour before his mother would get up he grabbed a pen and scribbled on a piece of paper  
  
Gone for a swim,  
Be back later,  
Love Gohan.  
  
Then he left for the lake. He remembered telling Piccolo about his nightmares. Piccolo had commented on how tired he looked and Gohan just blurted it out. He was very close to Piccolo so he felt he could trust him. Piccolo had been so worried about him. Gohan smiled as he remembered. Piccolo had given him the day off training and they had talked for the day. He could still remember how good it had felt to get it all off his chest, he still hadnt worked up the courage to tell his mother although she probably already knew.  
  
Piccolo was standing up on Kamis lookout, or Dendes as the case ay be. It had been two weeks since Gohan had told him about the bad dreams. He had been unsure as to whether or not he should tell the other fighters, but, in the end he decidedhe should because they were just as worried about Gohan as he was. The boy was slipping into a depression so deep that if they didnt help him soon they might never get him out of it. So he told them.  
"Whoa...I knew something was up but i never thought it was this bad!" Krillin exclaimed. The others nodded and sighed, even Vegeta looked ever so slightly worried about Gohan. They had to figure out a way to cheer Gohan up...and soon.  
  
Seventeen watched as Gohan reached the lake shore. He stripped to his boxers then waded into the water. He watched as the young boy shivered as the water reached his waist. Yes...this was the best way to get to everyone. Gohan was important to all of the fighters, he would make the perfect prize. He had been monitoring the boys movements for the past day which was how he knew Gohan would be at the lake. The emotions he had felt from Gohan a few hours before were still fresh on his mind; shame, guilt, the intense misery and the overwhelming sorrow. Something was bothering the teen and it would serve to aid Seventeenwhen capturing the boy...with all those emotions on his mind he would be more than a little distracted. Seventeen edged towards the shore making sure to keep out of sight until he was ready to make his move.  
  
Gohan never saw him coming, one second he was relaxing inn the water and next second he was hurtling through the air. He had been knocked clean out of the water, his skin scraping along the stony shore as he landed. He was just on his feet when a second blow knocked him backwards sending him careening into a rock breaking it into hundreds of smaller fragments.  
"Uunnghh..." he groaned, he tried to push himself off the ground too dazed to stand. Two cold hands caught his shoulders and pulled him up. He opened his eyes looking at his attacker  
"Seventeen!!" he said in shock. Suddenly his world went black as he was knocked senseless  
  
Chichi looked up, Goten started whimpering. She looked out the window frantically searching for Gohan. Something was very wrong! She rang Krillin to ask if he had seen Gohan. She explained to him that she was worried and he said that he would be right over. When Gohan hadnt returned five hours later the rest of the Z fighters were alerted and they split up to search for Gohan. Chichi was beside herself with worry. She showed Krillin the note saying that Gohan had gone for swim, so himself and Piccolo decided to check there first. First they found Gohans clothes shoved under a bush and then they found the broken stone and the spots of blood on the shore. They immediatly tried to locate Gohans Chi but couldnt find it.....  
  
  
  
R&R ppl and let me know what u think!!! 


	2. Chap. 2

Gohan woke up his head throbbing. He noticed an unfamiliar weight about his neck. He reached up to see what it was. It felt like a collar made out of some kind of metal. Next he attempted to pull it off but failed 'Thats strange' he thought to himself...he should be able to break thin metal like this easily. He looked around the room, he was lying on a hard uncomfortable bed...there was little else in the room, except for a plain wooden chair. The walls were rough and uneven and the floor was made of stone. The only light hung from the ceiling casting a gloomy lightaround the room. The door was unusual though, it was made out of a dark grey metal and there was a control panel on the wall near it. There was a 'whoosh' sound and the door slid open. Seventeen entered teh room. Gohan stood up ready to fight, he should be able to take Seventeen easy and this time he was prepared!  
  
Seventeen looked at the young boy as he lowered into a fighting stance and smirked. He then preceded to walk over to Gohan, determined to find out if his invention worked or not. Gohan drew back and punched. Seventeen easily caught his hand 'Yes!' it works he thought delightfully. Gohan tried another punch with his other hand but Seventeen caught that one too. He grinned at the look of astonishment on Gohans facewhich quickly turned to a look of sheer panic. gohan tried to pull his hand from Seventeens grasp but the android held tight. Gohan gave one enormous tug just as Seventeen left go of his hands and he flew back landing in a heap on the floor. Seventeen took a step towards him and the terrified teen backed away. Seventeen watched as Gohan fell and scrambled away from him. he looked like a caged animal  
  
Gohans breathing was coming in sharp terrified breaths and his heart was thrashing against his ribcage. he was petrified! He couldnt understand what was happening, his punches hadnt even phased Seventeen. His strenght was gone! He was trapped. He watched Seventeen sneer down at him.  
"Do you know whats happening Gohan?" Seventeen asked. Gohan gulped and shook his head  
"This collar lowers your chi until its almost undetectable" Gohans mouth dropped open when he heard the explanation.  
"So..." Seventeen said and he leaned down until his face was level with Gohans "that means you're mine and theres nothing your pathetic weakling friends can do to help you!" Gohan looked away his lower lip trembling. Seventeens words had stung but mainly because he knew that they were true. Seventeen grabbed his chin and forced the boy to look at him.  
  
The boys face had paled considerably and he seemed to be on the verge of tears.  
"Maybe we should give your mother a ring soon" he said sarcastically "she must be worried sick" Gohan looked pleadingly at Seventeen, he didnt want his family to be drawn into this. Seventeen watched the boys ebony eyes as they loooked directly into his own blue. The eyes looked so innocent that nobody would believe that this boy had single-handedly defeated Cell.  
  
Gohan watched as Seventeen left. Then e noticed that he was still only wearing his boxers from his swimming trip earlier that day. Now that he thought about it he was pretty cold. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them trying in vain to warm up. he laid his forehead on his knees as he tried to think 'What would Goku, his father, do in a situation like this?' At the thought of his father Gohan remembered the dream from the previous night. He hated himself so much for what had happened to his father. It had been his fault that his father had died and up till the last second Goku had never lost faith in him...he remembered Goku telling him what a good job he had done and how proud of him he was...'and how did I repay him...I killed him with my own ignorance and stupidity' Gohan thought bitterly as a tear rolled down his pale cheek 


	3. Chap. 3

Says in a singsong voice* "I jus love cliffhangers...And you'll jus love me after this one Thanx 2 the...uhhh...2 ppl who reviewed my last chapters...Shadow Spinner & XZanayu...mwah mwah luv ya's!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventeen stood outside the door. He could sense Gohan crying but he knew that it wasnt fear 'The childs heartbroken' He pressed the 'open' button on the door and stepped inside as it slid open.He saw the huddled form shivering on the ground. Gohans head jerked up and he looked away quickly wiping the tears from his face. Seventeen placed the food on the floor along with a baggy pair of navy silk PJs. He watched as Gohan turned around and when he swa the food edged towards it slowly. Gohan mumbled someting which sounded strangely like 'thank you' and Seventeen turned to leave. He was confused. Why hadnt he been able to insult or even tease Gohan when he went in? He had never felt so much self-loathing and self-hatred from one person before and it shocked him  
  
Piccolo and Krillin had returned to Chichis to tell her what they had discovered. The poor woman was hysterical. Krillin tried to comfort her as she sobbed and Piccolo stood near the door feeling useless. Suddenly the phone rang. Chichi calmed herself slightly before answering  
"Hello" she said, Piccolo and Krillin both looked over.  
"Mrs Son, Ive some news for you about your son Gohan" Chichi didnt recognise Seventeens voice  
"What!! You know where Gohan is??" She shouted into the receiver  
"Yeah, hes here with me..."  
"What?? Who are you?? Where are you??" Chichi demanded  
"Im called Seventeen by most people"  
"S...S...Seventeen" Piccolo and Krillin both jumped  
"Why dont you have a word with your son" He passed the phone to Gohan  
"M...mom, are you there?" Gohan asked quietly  
"Gohan! Oh Gohan honey are you alright?!"  
"Im okay mom dont worr..."Gohan gasped as he felt Seventeens cold hands on his stomach  
"Gohan! Are you alright?"  
Yes, im fi..." He stopped again as Seventeen ran his hands down along his sides  
  
Gohan tried to move away as Seventeens hands reached the band of his newly acquired PJs but Seventeen held onto the band and pulled him back roughly  
"Mmmph...Seventeen pl..please...dont do this..." Gohan whimpered  
"Gohan, Whats wrong?! Answer me!" Chichi yelled. Seventeen took the phone from Gohan  
"Bye now Mrs Son" he said cheerfully  
"Wait dont hang up. What are you doing to my son?!? Gohan!!" that was all he heard before he hung up the phone. He turned to smirk at Gohan who was looking nervously back at him. He walked towards Gohan and Gohan retreated until his legs met something solid. He glanced around...'oh great the bed' He looked back and was staring directly into the face of Seventeen. Seventeen gave a quick push and the next instant he was sprawled on the bed. He tried to get up but Seventeen held him down.  
  
"P...p...please Seventeen" Gohan whispered "Youve won...im...im scared now" Seventeen watched as Gohans eyes misted over with tears. He leant down listening to gohans breathing as he gasped in and out rapidly. He stopped his nose millimetres from Gohans own and looked into Gohans eyes. Gohan blinked and looked back at him his lower lip trembling. They stayed like that for what seemed to Gohan to be forever. Abruptly Gohan looked away, unable to meet the intense stare. Seventeen smiled down at the teen  
"Gohan..." he said softly. Gohan looked at him questioningly. Suddenly Seventeens hands were at either side of his face. He leaned down to Gohans slightly parted lips and lightly brushed them with his own. Gohans eyes widened when he realised what was happening. he struggled to get away but the hands held him in place. He tried to push Seventeen off of him but he was too weak  
  
To be continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well...what did you think?? Im good at the whole cliffhanger thing arent I? Please give me some feedback. It helps to know what ppl think of my writing, and i always accept (and look forward to-ish) constructive criticism! 


	4. Chap. 4

Cool...I think the reviews actually doubled this time...4 more!!!!! Thanx Marie Im not joking, i really do appreciate the criticism. There wont be any changes made for now so unfortunately the punctuation will remain the same...soz. For some reason and no offence to any PiccoloXGohan fans reading but that pairing totally freaks me out...its just ick! Its like molesting or child abuse...ok lets say no more on that topic... You're not learning Hamlet by any chance coz Hamlet and Procrastination go hand in hand... What did Shakespeare have against us...(Ne1 seen that episode of BlackAdder wher he goes back into the past and punches Shakespeare an' says "this is for all the english students in the 21st century!!!" lolol) Okay well onto the story...and again sorry bout da punctuation...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Seventeen raised his head looking at boy. Gohan was shaking. He leaned towards Gohan again hearing him gasp in terror and he gently kissed the tears from Gohans cheeks. He sat up and licked his lips, tasting the salt. He got off the bed glancing at Gohan. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Seventeen turned and left the room. Once he was outside he raised his fingers to his lips. He had enjoyed that...Gohans lips had been so soft. He is quite good looking too thought Seventeen grinning. He almost regretted scaring him...almost. That had made it all the more interesting.  
  
Gohan rolled over onto his side still in shock after what had happened...Seventeen had kissed him. He hadnt expected such gentleness from the android either. It wasnt right though! He was a boy for Kami's sake. His mother would be hysterical. He shouldnt have said anything when Seventeen touched him, she probably thought he was being hurt or something 'I can be such an idiot sometimes' He wrapped his arms around himself for comfort but none came. Would he ever see his mother again? Tears blurred his vision. he covered his face in his hands turning over in an attempt to get some sleep and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders.  
  
When he woke the next morning there was a tray with food on it left on the chair. Gohan was starving and wolfed it down. To pass some of the day he decided to meditate. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs. He shrugged his shoulders a few times to free them out before relaxing. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Before long he was in a deep trance. Oblivious to anything around him. He had used a similar method of training when he was on the spaceship going to Namek. There was not a lot of space for him and Krillin to train. It didnt use that much chi so he could use it no matter how depleted his chi was. In his trance he imagined he was sparring with Piccolo. He launched a flurry of kicks and punches as well as blocking and dodging Piccolos attacks  
  
Seventeen walked into the room. He saw gohan sitting on the bed, his eyes tightly shut with sweat beaded on his forehead. every few seconds he would gasp or mutter at something unseen. 'Whats he up to?' Seventeen thought to himself as he neared the bed. He was standing just in front of Gohan and was bending down to shake him. In his trance Gohan was fighting off three Piccolos at once, Piccolo was using Multiform against him. They all fired at once and the blast was unavoidable. Gohan opened his eyes with a jolt. Seventeen was reaching for him.  
"Aaaggghhh" Gohan yelled when he saw Seventeen so close. He rolled back and tumbled off the bed landing with a muffled 'oooff' pulling the blankets down on top of him. Seventeen was startled and gave a small jump back  
  
He took one look at the thrashing heap of blankets on the floor and the edges of his mouth quirked up in a smile. Gohans head popped ot and he sneezed. His hair was all ruffled and his face was flushed. he took one look at the smile on Seventeens face and he blushed harder. he managed to detach himself from the blankets and stood there uncomfortably  
"What were you doing?" Seventeen asked curiously  
"I...umm...I was meditating...well sorta..." Gohan answered. Seventeen frowned  
"Meditating is supposed to be calming, you were sweating" He pointed out to Gohan "Do you think im some kind of fool to believe an excuse like that" Gohans face paled and he opened his mouth  
"You'd better watch yourself boy" Seventeen cut in "Your dad isnt here this time to save you this time " Seventeen didnt mean for it to sound quite so harsh but he felt so confused around Gohan that everything seemed to come out wrong  
"I know..." whispered Gohan "...and its all my fault. Seventeen looked up sharply when he heard Gohan. his head was lowered and his messy bangs were casting dark shadows across his face. Seventeen was surprised but decided to allow Gohan his privacy and left the room.  
  
Gohan sniffed. he really didnt like Seventeen, he always felt nervous around him and his stomach was all tingly and jumpy. he was like a time bomb; one second he was almost nice and the next second he could explode. Gohan was terrified of him. he had to figure a way out. he yawned and realised that he had spent alot of the day meditating and decided that he may as well go to bed and get some rest  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoh I hope ye liked that! R&R plz coz i wanna know what u think...Bout half way there now... 


	5. Chap. 5

A/N: 'Kay this part is Gohan angst...well a bit neway. Kinda limey-ish (i know thats not a word but sure i make 'em up all the time so what's the ruubole{thats my word 4 problem...only messin' lol}) Okay enuf with the sillyness go ahead and read....  
...plz review...purty plz wiv a churry on top (n_n).  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Seventeen sat thinking, he couldnt understand Gohan at all. his emotions were consatntly changing. It was all too confusing. He knew one thing though...he wanted Gohan. his hormones went crazy when he was in the same room as the boy. he smirked and grabbed a tray of food to carry down to Gohan. When he got ot the door he set the tray on the floor...he was going to have some fun first. he opened the door and walked in. 'Geez, he certainly sleeps enough' Seventeen thought raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The slight movement woke Gohan. His eyes widened when he saw the smile on Seventeens face. He tried to jump off the bed but he wasnt quick enough. Seventeen roughly grabbed his arm. Gohan yelped as Seventeen caught him. Then he was forced down onto the bed and made lie still  
  
Gohan struggled as Seventeen pinned his arms above his head with one of his hands. He used the other to remove the scarf from around his neck and used this to secure Gohans hands to the bed board. Gohan tried to wrench his arms from the bedboard and hissed as the material cut into the soft flesh of his wrists. Seventeen moved his hand slowly down the side of Gohans face then down his neck to the button of his PJs. He unbuttoned it one by one. When he had unbuttoned the shirt the whole way down he took in the sight before him. He gazed at Gohans pale creamy muscles. Gohan blushed and turned his head to the side, embarrassed.  
  
Seventeen watched as Gohans welltoned muscles tensed. he moved up along savouring the sight. when he reached the face he put a hand under Gohans chin and gently turned Gohans face towards him. He bent down and softly kissed Gohan on the lips. He moved his hands down Gohans sides feeling him trembling. His hands moved around the back where he noticed the tail stump. As his fingers brushed across it Gohan gasped. 'Sensitive eh?' thought Seventeen. He fingered the stump and Gohan moaned. Seventeen took his chance and deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into Gohans mouth all the while he kept fingering the stump. Suddenly he removed his hands and sat up, Gohan lay on the bed panting. He planted small feathery kisses along Gohans jawline and moved down to the neck. Gohan raised his chin to allow Seventeen easier access around the collar. Seventeen mentally sighed in relief; Gohan was allowing Seventeen to kiss him. No matter how much he wanted Gohan he hadnt wanted it to be against Gohans wishes  
  
Gohan sighed softly. He had given up slruggling seeing as it was pointless anyway. He knew he couldnt stop Seventeen so he might as well make it as painless as possible and as much as he hated to admit it he was actually starting to enjoy it. He sighed again in pleasure as Seventeen moved down to his chest. He gasped as Seventeen reached his nipples. He sucked gently on one before moving onto the next. He gave a little whimper of dissatisfaction when Seventeen moved away from his nipples. Seventeen looked up, a surprised look on his face.  
"Are you enjoying this Gohan?" He asked softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He waited a second before he heard an equally quiet reply  
"Yes" Gohan admitted blushing. Seventeen smiled and sat up.  
"Ill wait until you're ready to move onto the next stage" he said quietly. Gohan gave a grunt of disappointment but nodded in agreement. Seventeen began to untie Gohan never taking his eyes off of Gohans face. When he saw Gohan wince he looked up at the scarf and grimaced when he saw where the scarf had cut into Gohans arms.  
  
Seventeen left the room returning minutes later with a basin of warm water, a cloth, cream and some bandages. When he reentered the room Gohan was seated on the edge of the bed his PJs buttoned up and he was examining his arms. He looked surprised to see Seventeen especially when he put the basin on the ground and knelt before Gohan. Gohan watched as he took hold of his arm and began washing the dried blood from around the wound. Then he put some cream on it and wrapped it with the bandages. he moved onto the second arm and repeated the process. When he was finished he stood up.  
"Thank you" Gohan said smiling at Seventeen.  
"You dont have to thank me...it was my fault in the first place" Seventeen grinned apologetically at Gohan. He bent down to kiss Gohan goodnight and for the first time Gohan returned the kiss. When they broke apart Seventeen looked surprised at Gohan. Gohan looked back slightly flushed then his whole face lit up as he smiled at Seventeen.  
  
From that day on Gohan began to look forward to Seventeens visits, especially the night-time ones. Seventeen went no further than kissing or touching and he never hit below the belt...literally. One day however he totally caught Gohan off guard. He sat down beside Gohan and asked him  
"Why do you hate yourself so much Gohan?" he asked "Is it because of me?" Gohan looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he hadnt even expected Seventeen to notice let alone blame himself. He quickly reassured Seventeen  
"Its not you at all Seventeen" he said "Its because of something I did a long time ago" Gohan felt he could confide in Seventeen. He was so close to him now.  
"And ive been having nightmares ever since" he told him  
"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to" Gohan smiled and leaned his head on Seventeens shoulder  
"I dont mind telling you" he whispered "It was during the Cell games, I was such an idiot...I thought that by prolonging the fight longer i could make Cell suffer...but all I did was force him to self destruct" the tone of his voice changed and it was drippig with hatred "When that happened my father transported Cell away from the planet sacrificing his life because i had too selfish to end Cells" his voice trembled and a tear ran down his cheek. Seventeen gently wiped away the tear and wrapped his arm around Gohans shoulders  
"I killed my father..." he sobbed "...its all my fault"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gradually nearing the end. Only about two more parts to go...i think.  
RRRRrrrreeEEEEeevvVVViiiiiIEEEEeeewWWWWW!!!!  
In the event that you cant read the above word it spells ReViEw...(and if you're totally hopeless and cant read ReViEw... 


	6. Chap. 6

A/N: Okay, now this is probably the part that will surprise ye most...you'll never even see it coming...heh heh. An unusual pairing...probly never to be seen again in my fics. Hope you'll like this part, I even ran spellcheck and the grammar thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventeen tried to comfort the upset teen 'shushing' and 'cooing' softly. When the tears finally subsided Seventeen stood up to leave.  
  
"Stay with me" Gohan whispered pleadingly. He curled up on one side of the bed making room for Seventeen. Seventeen threw off his runners and took off his scarf and T-shirt. He slid out of his jeans and tossed his socks on his runners. Then he lay down next to Gohan. Gohan moved closer to Seventeen and snuggled up to him laying his head on Seventeen's chest. Seventeen wrapped his arms around Gohans waist protectively before drifting off to sleep. When he woke the next morning Gohan's head was still on his chest and his arm was draped across his stomach. Gohan stretched before opening his eyes sleepily and yawning. He smiled at Seventeen  
  
"I...I...think I love you" he said softly blushing slightly  
  
"I love you too Gohan" Seventeen said quietly as he kissed the top of Gohan's head. Gohan sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. Seventeen sat up and reached over and carefully snapped the collar in two. Gohan looked at him surprised  
  
"You're free," Seventeen said "You can go" He smiled sadly at Gohan  
  
"I don't want to" Gohan said. Seventeen looked shocked and a single tear ran down his cheek  
  
"You don't know, how glad I am to hear you say that" Seventeen smiled  
  
Gohan gently wiped away the tear. He brushed his fingers through Seventeens sleek black hair and smiled  
  
"How about we go for a walk before breakfast?" he grinned  
  
"Id love to" Seventeen smiled in return. He dressed quickly and opened the door leading Gohan out  
  
"Id better get you some clothes first though," he said pointing to Gohans PJs  
  
"Yeah I guess so...Id look a bit strange going out in this" Gohan laughed. Seventeen got him a tracksuit pants, a T-shirt and an old pair of runners. He turned his back giving Gohan some privacy.  
  
"Ready?" he asked without turning around  
  
"Uh-huh" Gohan answered and they both headed for the front door. Gohan blinked, closing his eyes, as he was completely unaccustomed to the brightness. Seventeen took his hand and guided him to a large waterfall  
  
"Its beautiful" gushed Gohan as he stared at the rushing water.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" Seventeen added. Gohan blushed and grinned.  
  
Piccolo was on his way to Chichis. As soon as the collar had been removed he had felt Gohans chi. When he reached the Son house Krillin met him at the door  
  
"You felt it too, huh?" he said to Piccolo "Is it Gohan?"  
  
"Yes he must have escaped" Piccolo said, "We'd better head there now before he's recaptured"  
  
"We should probably get Yamcha and Vegeta to come with us just in case" Krillin suggested. Chichi came to the door, her eyes bright with tears dabbing them with her apron.  
  
"Is it true? Have you found my Gohan?" piccolo nodded before turning to leave. First he stopped at Capsule Corp. for Vegeta and Yamcha, then he headed towards Gohans chi.  
  
Seventeen laughed as Gohans stomach grumbled  
  
"How about breakfast?" he asked. Gohan nodded agreement  
  
"Race you there!" he yelled before he legged it in the direction of the house  
  
"No fair...You cheated" he laughed before running after Gohan. Gohan reached the house and turned flashing the 'V' sign at Seventeen signaling his victory. What he saw froze the blood inn his veins. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Vegeta were standing around Seventeen, aiming blasts at him  
  
"Guys Stop!!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta and Yamcha heard him and lowered their hands turning to look at him. Piccolo and Krillin however hadn't heard him and were powering up  
  
"Piccolo, Krillin, No!" Gohan shouted as he dashed towards Seventeen and threw himself between Seventeen and the blasts shielding him. He was thrown backwards into Seventeen and knocked him  
  
"Gohan! No!" Seventeen cried in horror. Vegeta ran between Piccolo, Krillin and Seventeen  
  
"Stop it you fools" he shouted "Don't you dare fire again or ill blast you all straight to HFIL" Krillin was speechless. They hadn't meant to hit Gohan...How were they to know that Gohan would protect Seventeen  
  
Seventeen sobbed cradling Gohans broken body  
  
"Gohan...p...please" he whispered "Say something...anything" Gohan groaned and slowly and painfully opened his eyes. He smiled weakly at Seventeen  
  
"M..make up your mind...which is it...something or...anything?" he asked weakly  
  
"Oh Gohan..." Seventeen smiled through his tears "Don't scare m..."  
  
"I love you...so...so...much" Gohan choked out "Don't cry Seventeen...now I know how my dad felt...he...nnghh..."  
  
"Ssshhh...don't try to talk. Save your strength"  
  
"No" Gohan interrupted him "I...I have to say this...my dad sacrificed himself out of his love for me...and...and if I don't make it through this..."  
  
"Please Gohan don't say that" Seventeen sobbed.  
  
"Don't hate yourself...because...because its not your fault." Gohan groaned and closed his eyes. Seventeen's eyes widened in horror  
  
"Don't leave me Gohan!" he begged "I need you" Vegeta placed a hand on Seventeens shoulder  
  
"We need to get him to a hospital if he's to have any chance of surviving" Seventeen nodded picking up Gohans limp and bloody body  
  
When they reached the hospital Gohan was taken to the 'OR' and Piccolo and Krillin left to inform Chichi. Vegeta and Yamcha watched Seventeen pace back and forth impatiently  
  
"Could you stop that, man" Yamcha said "You're making me dizzy" Seventeen tried sitting but he couldn't stop fidgeting. He looked in the direction that the doctors had taken Gohan. Vegeta coughed  
  
"So...umm...how long have you and Gohan been a couple?" he said trying to distract Seventeen. He looked at Vegeta and sighed  
  
"It didn't start out that way...but me and Gohan...well we just hit it off" Seventeen said blushing "I was supposed to have kidnapped Gohan but instead I fell in love with him" He grinned at Vegeta "Kinda silly huh?"  
  
"Not at all...You find love in the strangest places," Vegeta said thoughtfully That damn woman, Bulma literally drove me to drink and..." he smiled "That's how me and Yamcha got together" seventeen gasped looking between the two  
  
"You mean you two are an item?"  
  
"Yup" Yamcha grinned "we both had one thin in common...a major crush on Goku and as you so eloquently put it, we just hit it off" Vegeta smiled at Yamcha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review. The next part is the ending *goes into really, really mean mode* so if I don't get more reviews...I'm not going to post it. Nah I'm only messing coz that would be mean to the people that bothered themselves to review it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last piece...it was much appreciated. 


	7. Chap. 7 - The End

Okay…Well this is the last part. I hope I get more reviews for this piece than I got for my last one… Well I hope you like the end. The whole VegetaXYamcha probably caught u off guard last chap lol. I don't know what came over me… ENJOY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A doctor appeared. Seventeen jumped up.  
"Are you here with the boy" She looked at her chart "Son Gohan?" The three nodded  
"Well he appears to be stable but is still unconscious. At the moment we have him in the ICU so he's only allowed one visitor at a time" Vegeta shoved Seventeen in the direction of the doctor.  
"Go on" he said "Well wait here for the boys mother" Seventeen smiled gratefully and followed the doctor. When he stepped into the room he was aghast, Gohans comatose body was hooked up to a dozen machines with tubes everywhere. He sat next to the bed and took Gohans hand, squeezing it gently. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at Gohans helpless body  
"I just cant lose you Gohan" He whispered "I couldn't live without you." He sobbed quietly holding Gohans hand. He felt a finger twitch and looked down. Gohans hand was moving! Suddenly his eyes flickered open. He looked at Seventeen.  
"Seventeen" He gasped "I cant breathe...my chest...it hurts" His eyes glistened with tears. Seventeen quickly slammed the emergency button nearly driving it through the wall. Nurses and doctors rushed into the room   
"He says he's having trouble breathing" Seventeen shouted. Gohan was gasping for air and he got a sudden fit of coughing and blood dribbled down his chin.   
"We're going to lose him" one of the doctors shouted. Seventeen was terrified  
  
Piccolo stood in the doorway watching. His hand was clenched around a single hard green bean. Corin had had only one Senzu Bean left. He pushed his way through the mob of doctors and nurses gazing distastefully at Seventeen before he reached Gohan. He broke the senzu bean in half to make it easier for Gohan to digest and popped it in his mouth. The doctors and nurses gasped in surprise as Gohan stopped coughing and bolted upright.  
"What the..." Gohan said startled "I thought I was dead" he looked around surprised.  
Senzu bean kid" Piccolo grunted. Seventeen dried his eyes.  
"Thank you so much Piccolo" Seventeen said gratefully. Piccolo turned and glared murderously at Seventeen.  
"I didn't do it for you" He growled then turned to Gohan "Your mother will be up in a minute" Piccolo strode out of the room. Gohan grinned at Seventeen  
"I don't think he likes you" Seventeen laughed  
"You don't say Gohan, and there I was thinking he was quite fond of me" The doctors and nurses stared openmouthed at Gohan. Gohan grabbed the wires from the machines and pulled them from his body. He stepped out of bed and located his clothes  
  
Chichi walked up the hall passed a group of murmuring doctors and nurses and reached the room just after Gohan had dressed. His back was turned and there was another boy in the room, which she didn't recognize. She watched horrified as Gohan reached up and kissed the other boy tenderly.  
"Gohan?" she asked quietly as she came in the door  
"Mom!" Gohan whirled around blushing wildly.  
"Piccolo told me you weren't hurt anymore but I guess he forgot to mention him" she pointed at Seventeen. Gohan looked panicky and was completely at a loss for words. Chichi smiled  
"Don't worry Gohan ill love you no matter what you do" Gohan and Seventeen's mouths dropped open, he had been expecting a tantrum but certainly not this.  
"Well introduce your 'friend' Gohan"  
"Umm...his name is Seventeen" At the mention of the name recognition dawned on her face.  
"The person who kidnapped you" she turned away so that she wasn't facing them " Oh I get it now" She turned back to look at them  
"You were never really kidnapped were you?" she said, "It was just a way to see your friend here" Gohans face fell  
"Close your mouth Gohan" she stated knowingly "Oh I know how you boys think!"  
  
Gohan stared at his mother, his eyebrow twitching. He opened his mouth to say something but felt Seventeen's hand on his shoulder. He looked at Seventeen's face and caught the nod, then he turned back to his mother  
"Yeah, you're right mom" he smiled "I guess I was a little embarrassed and thought you'd react differently" She walked over and hugged her son  
"You know you can tell me anything" She smiled "Ill go down and tell the others you're coming" Gohan grinned as Chichi left hugging Seventeen tightly.  
"We have to go down and Ill introduce you to the others." Seventeen looked doubtful  
"But what if they act like Piccolo?"  
"Well if they do then that's their problem because I have no intention of dropping you for them" he smiled. Then he took Seventeen's hand and they walked to the elevator together  
"Oh and Seventeen" Seventeen looked at him questioningly "I haven't forgotten your promise" A wicked smile came on his face "I think I'm about ready now, don't you?" Seventeen blushed and grinned  
"Hey Gohan, Did you know Vegeta and Yamcha were a couple?" Seventeen grinned  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it! Let me know what you think review plz!!!  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
We were learning about the Language of Persuasion in English Class and one of the ways to persuade ppl was by Repetition…Did it work???? *Checks Reviews* ….Damn….*mutters under breath* "stupid teachers…what do they know!?!" Oh Well 


End file.
